random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario World is a SCARY game
(Game starts) Player: Hello, this is Super Mario World, I've never played this game before, but I heard it's fun, so lets see how it goes. (Spots shell) Player:Oh look, theres a shell, maybe I should kick it.thumb|300px|right|The video that it came from (Kicks shell) Player:Oh there it goes, heh heh. (Spots koopas on cliff) Player:Umm, what the heck are thoes things, I don't know what they are, but I'm not gonna get close to them becasue... umm. Anyway. (Jumps and hits block) Player:So you can jump, thats cool. You can do lots of stuff. So I hope there are no other things like... (Sees Koopa come at him) Player:Oh my gosh. Okay I'm just gonna avoid this, because I don't know what it is. (Jumps over Koopa) Player:*Sigh in relief* (sees another Koopa come at him) Player:Holy cow! Theres another one! (Jumps and kills Koopa) Player:Yeah, you take that you turtle! (Accidentaly hits another Koopa and loses a life) Player:Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I died, I died. So I'm not gonna give up, because I'm not a quitter. (Heads to another place) Player:So I bet this one will be better (Sees Koopa slide toward him from a cliff) Player:OH MY GOSH! Oh my gosh! (Dodges Koopa) Player:Okay (Sees a bullet Bill come at him) Player:Holy Cow! (Ducks) Player:Oh my gosh, okay. (Sees another bullet bill come at him) Player:Holy Shoot! (Ducks again) Player:Umm uhh. (Sees Birdo come at him) Player:Oh oh! (Sees another coming the other way) Player:I don't like this game, I don't like this game. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. (Jumps as they close in, and lands on one, slightly flattening it, both Birdos turn seperate ways) Player:Okay, okay, okay okay, okay. (Notices slightly flat one following him) Player:Holy cow! He's following me! Gyah! Gyah! (Birdo bumps into another Birdo, and turns around) Player:Okay. (Gets a Super mushroom) Player:Holy cow. (Sees Birdo, and jumps and flattens it) Player:You dinosaur, you take that! (Runs on cliff over Birdos) Player:*Whimpers*. I think I- (Hits a birdo, and shrinks) Player:Oh my gosh! Oh no! (Spots a poll) Player:Oh my gosh I made it. (Passes by it) Player:Wait. (Jumps on beam, and grows) Player:Oh my god, I did it, I beat the game. (Notices that nothing happens) Player:Wait no, No! no... (Spots, and jumps over birdo) Player:Yeah I jumped over you! (Sees more Birdos) Player:Ah, now theres more of them! (Runs backward) Player:This is the worst game ever made! (Jumps and flattens two birdos) Player:You! Take that! I showed you! (Runs into a birdo, and shrinks) Player:Ahhhh, hah! Ahhhh! (Spots a bullet Bill) Player:No! (Ducks under Bullet Bill, and begins jumping up in the air tauntingly) Player:I jump up in the air. Yeah! (Knocks away koopa shell) Player:*Heavy breathing* (Spots a bullet Bill) Player:No, no! (gets hit by Bullet Bill, and dies) Player:NOOOOO! Oh, oh! (Game over) Player: I'll try one last time (Birdo comes out of TV and kills him) This page is contaminated with Chamamamanininini disease!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!! Category:Random Works! Category:Mario